


The Seat

by CallingTruth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingTruth/pseuds/CallingTruth
Summary: This is a One shot.First day of senior year, Lexa shows up to class, ready to take her seat. Front row, window seat. But someone is already there...





	The Seat

It was the first day of senior year at Ark high school for Lexa Woods and nothing much had changed. The bullies from year 1 were still bullies and the nerds were still nerds. Only one thing had changed since year 1, or someone, and that was Clarke Griffin. Lexa knew this because she had always paid attention. Not to Clarke exactly, but to everything.

She paid attention in English class when Mr. Morris spoke for 90 minutes straight about Of Mice and Men despite how much she hated the book. She paid attention at her after school job tutoring younger students, to assess what they were actually learning and what they were pretending to understand so that she wouldn't judge them. She also paid attention when from one school year to the next, Clarke Griffin went from being one of the brightest girls in school to one of the most solemn.

She had never really spoken to Clarke. Not directly anyway. Lexa didn't really have many friends, and Clarke was just about friends with everyone. And not just because she was popular, but because she genuinely cared about everyone she chose to hang out around. Clarke always radiated positivity. She would smile at everyone she walked past and was always willing to go out of her way to help out her peers.

So when Clarke showed up on the first day of senior year, without make up on, wearing a plain grey sweatshirt and washed out jeans. Lexa knew something had changed.

********************************************

Lexa walked into 1st period before the warning bell had sounded. Nothing new for her, she was always exceedingly early for everything, even for classes where she knew the teachers themselves were always late. Nonetheless, she preferred getting a head start on reading from other classes and ensure she got the best desk in class. Lexa had been showing up early since her first day of High School and not once had anyone else arrived before her. So, understandably, she was a little bit startled to walk into room 307 to find that someone was already there.

Clarke was sitting front row at the desk next to the window. Now that was going to be a problem, because that is always where Lexa sat. And if it was a classroom without a window, she would still sit opposite end of the classroom door to avoid be the designated light switcher and door opener.

Since Clarke was obviously not having the best day, considering the fact that not only was she not dressed to impress in her usual bright colours, but she was also almost always one of the last to walk through the door, choosing to spend as much time with her friends outside of class as possible, Lexa could let it slide. Especially since it was first period and the first day of class, it wasn't like she was going to have to pay attention much. So instead of sitting at her usual spot Lexa had the internal debate of whether she should opt to sit behind Clarke and still get a window seat, or next to Clarke and still get to be up front without having to open and close doors and lights.

She decided the window would probably be her best option seeing as she did like to occasionally glance outside when there was a bit of down time during lessons. She realized she probably looked insane as she stood at the entrance of the classroom contemplating where to sit. Not like Clarke would notice, the girl was too entranced in the sketchbook she was drawing in.

As she pulled the chair out from under the desk, Clarke jolted, finally realizing that she wasn't alone in the classroom anymore. She didn't turn around though, merely continued drawing.

Lexa was staring at the back of her head, trying to solve the mystery of Clarke Griffin. She paid attention to Clarke Griffin. She paid attention in debate class when Clarke was at her best, defending the causes she valued. She paid attention in math when Clarke was trying to solve a complex problem and her nose would crinkle and the tip of her tongue would jut out. She even paid attention in P.E. when it was time for volleyball and Clarke's b-- Well, she just paid attention.

This was new though, she had never seen Clarke like this.

Before she knew it the final bell had rung and the classroom was full of her obnoxiously loud peers. She hadn't even taken out her books or pencils yet. Maybe sitting behind Clarke was going to be more of a distraction than she thought. You see, when Clarke was sitting at the back of the room, like she'd been doing for the past 3 years, Lexa couldn't get distracted by her blonde hair, or her neck or her sides or her b-. It was just easier to sit in front of Clarke Griffin then behind, or next to her.

In any case, it was too late to move now. And oddly enough, none of Clarke's regular group of friends had come to sit next to her even though there was a seat diagonal and next to her. Maybe they just didn't want to sit at the front of the class.

******************************************

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Lexa gathered her things and got up to leave. She always carried around her book bag and her whole days worth of books. She hated having to back to her locker, the hallways of Ark high were littered with loud kids and she wanted to spend the least amount of time possible among them. She hurried to the washroom, so she wouldn't have to go during class, and when straight to second period with Mr. Green.

Once again, when she walked in. Someone was in her seat.

Well, this was going to be a problem. You see, despite Clarke Griffin being the epitome of the popular girl, she also one of the smartest girls in school. She was in pretty much every A.P. class at Ark highly. And if you consider the fact that there was only one A.P. class per subject course, well that meant Lexa and Clarke had nearly identical schedules since their first year of high school. Except for there Arts class in which Clarke actually chose art and Lexa was in music class. Basically, that meant that Lexa was pretty much screwed in the seat department. She would have to show up earlier to ensure she actually got her seat, just in case Clarke's odd mood was longer than just a day long thing.

Lexa decided to try something different this time, and chose to sit on Clarke's right instead of behind her. Like that, she'd be looking ahead and could get distracted by the blonde if she physically turned her head to the left.

Clarke was startled again as Lexa pulled out her chair.

"Sorry," Lexa apologized with a whisper. She wasn't even sure why she was apologizing. She was completely allowed to pull out her own chair...

Clarke turned to look at her, as if forgetting the noise from the chair actually meant that someone else was in the room with her. She opened her mouth to say something to Lexa but was interrupted with the onslaught of a group of friends rushing through the stairs. She merely shrugged at Lexa and went back to her drawing.

As students started rolling in and Mrs. Wright arrived, Lexa pulled out her own material and started reading ahead. She did notice that, when Mrs. Wright settled in, she looked to Lexa's left with a look of... was it sadness? Sympathy?

Why was everyone acting so differently towards Clarke Griffin?

And so the day went on like that. She would arrive to her classes to find that someone was already occupying her seat and would jump back and forth from sitting behind Clarke to sitting on her right. Clarke probably thought she was insane, seeing as thought she always say herself adjacent to the girl instead of at one of the other 20 or so desks in the room.

Finally, the last bell sounded for the day. Lexa gathered her things and quickly hurried to the washroom. She then set about getting to her bus. She may have lost her seat in class all day, but she wasn't about to lose her seat on the bus. Front left window seat. Maybe she just had a thing for window seats.

She walked onto the bus, even though there were about 10 minutes left before it was scheduled to depart. Giving student ample time gather things, say their goodbyes and hop on.

No. No way.

There she was, sitting in Lexa's seat. Was Clarke doing this on purpose? Clarke hadn't even taken the bus the whole of last year. She always got a lift from Raven or Octavia, or whoever else jumped at the chance to spend time alone with the one and only Clarke Griffin.

Now she really had a dilemma. You see the front left seat of the bus was a lone seat. The only one on the bus that meant that you didn't have to forcibly sit next to anyone. It was Lexa's seat. Now she'd likely have to have some random sit pressed up against her side. Making it hard for her to read her latest novel.

"Clarke" Lexa said very quietly. Startling the girl once again. What was she doing? She couldn't just ask someone to move. There were no assigned seats. Also, she had never spoken to Clarke other than in the presentation aspects of high school which she addressed the whole class. Or the customary thank you for holding the doors open. Which, now that she thinks about it, she didn't need to thank Clarke all those times since Lexa was the one holding the door open in the first place.

"Yes?" Clarke was looking up at her. But the brightness of her eyes were dimmed. They weren't shining bright blue like Lexa had gotten accustom to in all her years stari- something was missing...

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, right when some imbecile from Ark high knocked her backpack, thus making her spring forward awkwardly. She held on to the bar above her, but that didn't stop her from practically shoving her whole body in Clarke's personal space.

Her face must've been bright red. Instead of continuing their conversation, if you could call it a conversation, Lexa rushed to a window spot a few seats further back.

Even though she had been robbed from her seat all day, Lexa couldn't even be that annoyed. Something was off with Clarke. And if sitting in Lexa's seat helped make her feel better. Who was Lexa to tell her not to?

That didn't mean she wouldn't make sure to get to school 10 minutes early tomorrow.

*******************************************

Lexa took the city bus to school on the second day of the school year. It passed about 15 minutes before her regular bus and dropped her off right across from Ark high. When she did get to school she put away her light jacket and gathered her things.

She walked into the class room. It was empty. And so she settled into her preferred seat and took out her books. Take that Clarke!

Lexa started reading the assigned novel, she was already halfway through even though only a third of the book needed to be read in a months time. She never understood how people could start reading something, and then not finish it as fast as they could. Stories were invigorating. Which ever kind.

The sound of a chair being pulled out from the desk behind her, startled her. It really was easy to get startled when you were under the impression that you were alone.

Lexa smirked, mission accomplished. She wouldn't have any distractions 1st period.

About three quarters through class, when they were relegated to answer questions about a short story they had read, and Lexa had finished those questions. She asked for the hall pass to go use the washroom. She figured sacrificing a few minutes of which she wouldn't even need to be present for a whole second period without distractions, was well worth it.

When she walked back to class and pulled her chair out from underneath her desk, she made the mistake of looking at the occupant of the seat behind hers. Once again, Clarke looked miserable. But not just miserable, upset. Well, it's not like seats were assigned. Nothing she could do about it.

Second period rolled around and Lexa was able to get her preferred seat once more. Hah! Take that Clarke. As she was taking out books, she had a smirk on her face. She looked up to find Clarke straight at her.

"Seriously," Clarke said with a bit of spite.

"What?" Lexa replied, her smirk was gone. Of all the things Lexa thought would happen, confrontation was not one of them. She assumed Clarke would simply acquiesce and realize that, the seat she had occupied the previous day, was in fact Lexa's.

"You purposely got here earlier to steal that spot from me!" She wasn't quite yelling, but she was getting there. Clarke had next to no patience left. Not that she was ever very patient to begin with.

"Maybe I did... but it's my spot. I've always sat front left next to the window seat since our first year here. And you've never once said anything about it. You've always perfectly content to remain with your loud friends at the back of the class!" Now Lexa wasn't usually one to lose her composure. This was getting ridiculous though.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to see people staring at me all day long because my dad died! All I want, is some privacy. That's the only seat where I don't outright need to interact with anyone. You know Lexa, we've never really talked before, but I've always thought you to be one of the kindest and most intelligent people at this school. Thanks for proving me wrong," and with that Clarke stormed to the back right end of the class. As far as way from Lexa as she could be.

Lexa was still reeling. Clarke knew her name! No wait, Clarke's dad passed away? How could she have not known that. Oh right, she had no friends and actively ignored everyone around her. It must've happened during the summer, else wise Clarke would definitely not be attending class so soon.

Well, now she felt like an idiot.

******************************************

Clarke walked into third period a little miffed. She had spent the entirety of second practically staring at the wall, she didn't want to look to her left and have everyone gawking at her. She just wanted to go home. No she didn't want to go home. Too many memories. And she couldn't be with her friends, all they did was offer condolences and tell her they could help on any way she needed. Clarke didn't want help. She just wanted her father back.

And now she couldn't even get through the day without having stare out into a room full of her peers. Staring at her as though she wasn't the same person she once was. Well, surprise, she was the same Clarke. She just didn't have the energy to put a fake smile on her face. Not when her dad was six feet under. Not ever.

She stepped into 3rd period, A.P. History, ready to spend a whole other hour at the bac-

Lexa was sitting in the second row. Window seat.

Clarke was a little surprised. She didn't think her little outburst last period would have had much effect on Lexa.

Clarke took a deep breath and walked to the seat. Purposefully avoiding looking behind her. She didn't want to see Lexa's face. It was probably filled with pity or something else that was equally as unsettling.

Clarke had noticed Lexa in the past. She would smile at her when walking past her in the halls, and giggle when Lexa would thank her, even though Lexa was the one holding the door open for her. She always thought Lexa was adorable, with her curly hair and glasses. Always wearing plain colours and paying attention in class. No one really picked on Lexa, she was just... there.

Now that she thinks of it, she never really saw Lexa talking to anyone. Unless it was a teacher or a group project which Lexa was forced to partner up with someone. They shared most classes together, Clarke usually sat at the back and used to glance at her every now and again, when she was engrossed in the book she was reading, or listening intently to a lecture. It was easy to look at her because she was always sitt- Oh. Well, things made a little more sense to Clarke now. This has always been Lexa's seat. She could understand that. She didn't have to look at anyone really. And when her thoughts got to be too much she could look outside and get distracted by a bird in the sky or a leaf in the wind.

Next class they had together, Clarke would get there first, to make sure that Lexa got her seat back. There was no reason they couldn't share. 


End file.
